Solid ink printheads generally include an ink reservoir for molten ink, and the reservoir generally has a port between an ink storage chamber and an ink source, and channels leading to an array of jets or openings through which ink is dispensed. The printhead typically dispenses ink onto a printing substrate, such as paper, or an intermediate transfer surface such as a drum or belt. Most, if not all, solid ink reservoirs include a filter in the fluid path between the ink source and the jets to prevent particles from clogging up the jets.
In some approaches, the filter was in the jet fluid path, which is the fluid path between the chamber and the jets. A problem with this approach arises when the jets pull fluid and there is a pressure drop beyond a certain point. The filter resistance in the fluid jet path may cause the jets to pull a vacuum large enough to cause the jets to fail.
To overcome the filter resistance in the fluid path, one approach increases the size of the filter. However, the filter material may be expensive, increasing the cost of the printhead and the print system. As print system speeds increase, the jet fluid flow must also increase, requiring a larger filter. In addition, users desire smaller printers, and therefore smaller printheads. A smaller printhead having less filter surface area is counter to faster jetting speeds.